LukjjE
Do 20px|Brazylia brazylijskiego gracza - luk |} Lukas "lukjjE" Baciliunas (ur. 19 stycznia 1995) jest litewskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2014-??-?? – 2014-??-?? - 35px|Litwa GameAgents *2015-??-?? – 2016-0?-?? - 35px|Litwa GameplayDNA *2016-07-17 – 2017-01-05 - 35px|Litwa VwS Gaming *2017-01-05 – 2017-01-18 - 35px|Litwa 1337HUANIA *2017-01-18 – 2017-09-24 - 35px|Litwa Playing Ducks International *2017-09-24 – 2017-12-07 - 35px|Litwa 1337HUANIA *2017-12-07 – 2018-02-?? - 35px|Litwa Team Refuse Historia 2014 *W 2014 roku lukjjE dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO i nosiła ona nazwę GameAgents. 2016 *'17 lipca 2016' - lukjjE dołączył do drużyny VwS Gaming. 2017 *'5 stycznia 2017' - Skład drużyny VwS Gaming był znany odtąd pod nazwą 1337HUANIA. *'18 stycznia 2017' - Skład drużyny 1337HUANIA został przejęty przez organizację Playing Ducks. *'24 września 2017' - Skład drużyny Playing Ducks International rozstał się z organizacją i odtąd był znany pod nazwą 1337HUANIA. *'7 grudnia 2017' - Skład drużyny 1337HUANIA został przejęty przez organizację Team Refuse. 2018 *W lutym 2018 roku lukjjE opuścił drużynę Team Refuse. Osiągnięcia '35px|Litwa GameAgents' *Drugie miejsce Relax Cube Counter Strike: Global Offensive Christmas Cup (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 126 (2014) '35px|Litwa Litwa' *1/9 miejsce The World Championships 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje Runda 1 (2015) '35px|Litwa GameplayDNA' *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Baltics Cup (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce SLTV AmSeries Season XIV - Playoffy (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 20: Otwarta dywizja - Europa (2015) '35px|Litwa 1337HUANIA GEIMING' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 10 grudnia (2015) '35px|Litwa GameplayDNA' *Drugie miejsce CEVO Season 8 - Europa: Główna dywizja (2015) '35px|Litwa morior' *3/4 miejsce InfoShow Lan Party 2016 (2016) '35px|Litwa CSGOPoker' *Trzecie miejsce CEVO Summer Bash CS:GO EU Tournament (2016) '35px|Litwa VwS Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Game Show League Baltics Samsung CS:GO Challenge (2016) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 22: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major League Summer 2016 (2016) *1/2 miejsce GameOn 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce CIS Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce CIS Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce GameOn 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce QuickShot Arena 28 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce CIS Minor Championship - Atlanta 2017 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 42 (2016) '35px|Litwa Playing Ducks International' *Trzecie miejsce CEVO Season 11 - Europejska główna dywizja (2017) *7 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: Marzec 2017 (2017) *19 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce InfoShow Lan Party 2017 (2017) *1/4 miejsce Legend Series 2 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2017) *1/4 miejsce Legend Series 2 - Etap grupowy (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: Maj 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce Legend Series 2 (2017) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 9-15 lipca 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 16-22 lipca 2017 (2017) *13 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *8 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 30 lipca-5 sierpnia 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 6-12 sierpnia 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 3-9 września 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Nordish Gaming Convention Masters 2017 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *7 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 17-23 września 2017 (2017) '35px|Litwa 1337HUANIA' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 24-30 września 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 1-7 października 2017 (2017) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 8-14 października 2017 (2017) *23 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 12-18 listopada 2017 (2017) *8 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 26 listopada-2 grudnia 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Kings of the Baltics - Finały (2017) '35px|Litwa Team Refuse' *Pierwsze miejsce SMK:GO CUP - 2018 (2018) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) 'Bez drużyny' *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League Challenger - Europa: Marzec 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League Challenger - Europa: Sierpień 2018 (2018) '35px|Litwa Supah' *Drugie miejsce Baltic Esports League - Finały (2018) 'Bez drużyny' *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League Challenger - Europa: Listopad 2018 (2018) *6 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 3-10 stycznia 2019 (2019) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 19-20 stycznia 2019 (2019) *6 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 17-24 stycznia 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 26-27 stycznia 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 27-28 stycznia 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 28-29 stycznia 2019 (2019) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 31 stycznia-1 lutego 2019 (2019) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 6-7 lutego 2019 (2019) *9 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 3-10 lutego 2019 (2019) *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 21-28 marca 2019 (2019) '35px|Litwa 1337HUANIA' *Pierwsze miejsce Baltic Esports League Season 2 - Finały (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 22-23 kwietnia 2019 (2019) *8 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 18-25 kwietnia 2019 (2019) '35px|Litwa 1337HUANIA' *1/4 miejsce Baltic eSports League Season 3 - Etap grupowy (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *7 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Maj 2019 (2019) '35px|Litwa 1337HUANIA' *Pierwsze miejsce Baltic eSports League Season 3 (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *10 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 11-18 sierpnia 2019 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 30 września-1 października 2019 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 29 września-6 października 2019 (2019) '35px|Litwa Drochmondo' *1/2 miejsce Baltic eSports League Season 4 - Etap online (2019) '35px|Niemcy PANTHERS Gaming' *10 miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Winter 2019 - Sezon zasadniczy (2019) '35px|Litwa Akatsuki' *Pierwsze miejsce Baltic eSports League Season 4 (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 2-3 grudnia 2019 (2019) '35px|Litwa Akatsuki' *Drugie miejsce DAT TEAM CUP (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *lukjjE - 3 kills (2 M4A4, AK) on the bombsite A defense vs. Pride Gaming Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Litewscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny